off with their head
by Captain-Levi-Ackerman
Summary: Jade stumbles down the rabbit hole and into wounderland. There she meets a knight . His name is Dave and he is stuck in a jabberlock. An eternal prison from wich the only freedom is either painting the roses on the outside red with blood so their souls exchange places or being freed by whomever had put him there. (stridercest, roxy x jane, jade x ? , rose x the grand highblood)


**_OFF WITH THEIR HEAD : CHAPTER ONE. _**

* * *

**_PROLOG_**

Dave serves his older brother loyaly. Dirk is king after all. But Rose is queen and sees their less than brotherly affections. So in bitter spite she locks Dave in a Jaberlock.

_He walked quickly down the hall way toward the throne room. He checked his watch. Late again. Her magesty was going to be mad that he was late again. She was starting to get suspicious of his time alone with his loyal knight and coincidentily his younger brother. Rightfully so. He and Dave's bound was anything but brotherly. His heart ached to return to Dave's chamber and their sacred alone time. He grinned at the memmory of their latest "adventure" . He quietly entered the throne room. _Checking his pocket watch he noted he was over an hour late to the cort meeting. __

__ "S**hit**" he wispered softly to himself as he went to sit next to his queen. Rose gave him a look that would make most men fall to her feet and beg and plead for forgiveness. He might just have to once the cort was adjurned. Rose turned her back attention to the grovling citizen in front of her and her scowl desapeared, replaced with mild disintrest. Yet her violet eyes still held a fire that blazed with anger. The jewls inset in her cheeks glowed pulsed and flared as her patients with the citizen grew thin an weathered. Her fingurs tightened around her septer. She ran her hand over the red velvet lineing her seat. Slowly she rose from her lavish throne. __

__ "**Get out of my court room you pathetic swine. I can already know all you have said and all else in your head. Now leave befor your neck becomes acainted with my king's sword.**" The citizen hurriedly scrammbled from his knees and tripped out the large black oak doors and into the hallway. She motioned to the gaurds.__

__ "**Leave us. Imedeatly**" The gaurds left them alone.__

__ "**Why were you late this time? Where you to busy galivanting with that no good knight of your's**" Dirk looked her in the eye and put his hand on her shoulder. __

__ "**I'm not going to pretened I wasn't with him. Because I love him and I can't keep lieing you. I'm sorry Rose. But I'm leaving. Me and Dave are going to the white kingdom. Jane and Roxy said we may stay there. Rose please don't be mad. You knew we could never be." **Rose's jewles glow green. Envey pored off her. She shoved Dirk out of her way and onto his back __

__ "**Guards. Fetch me the jabberlock. Also put my king and his knight in chains.**" Dirk looked at Rose in shock. __

__ "**No Rose you can't please no. **" He struggled as the gaurds restrained him. They dragged in Dave and threw him to the floor. His face was bloodied and bruised. A large gash ran acrost his temple. Dirks blood ran cold. The gaurds set the jabberlock infront of Dave.__

__ "**No Dave oh god please don't let it end like this. Rose please ! " **He begged her. Tears streaked down his face as he watched Rose grab Dave by the hair.__

__ "**PLEASE ROSE DON'T!**" Rose's eye's met Dirks. Her jewls were the color of obsidion. The color of malice and hate. __

**__"This is what happens to traitors" __**__she said. She quickly lifted Dave by the throught and threw him into the jabberlock. It sucked him in hungerly. The top slammed shut. Dirks heart fell to his feet. He let out a loud cry of anguish. He smashed into the gaurds that held his binds. __

__"**NO**. **DAVE! ROSE NO JESUS."** ___He colapsed on top of the small white box._

_ **"What have you done..."** He wispered to her as he stared at Dave whom had tears rolling down his face. Daves eyes closed and his face driffted out of veiw as his hand pressed to the glass. In dark blue liquid he wrote out three word simple words. Then his hand slipped away from the was when Dirk felt his heart shatter to peices. He tried to pull his blade from his scabered but it clattered to the tile at his feet. His heavy heart weighed him down and he colapsed hoping he if he layed there long enough than he could drown himself in he own tears. _

_If only._


End file.
